Interruptions
by Just a tad too bored
Summary: Arthur enjoyed his morning routine, but it seems the world was changing to ruin that.


In my American Literature and Composition class we had an assignment to rewrite the Declaration of Independence in modern speak. I thought of this in response to the assignment. I do not own Hetalia, and I've quoted the Declaration of Independence.

* * *

_Interruptions_

Arthur's morning rituals were very dear to him, though lately he found the underlying pulse of a headache accompanying him to his breakfast with the king. He strode through the proud halls of the palace every morning, listening to the soft clap of his shoes on the floor resound over and over in the building. If he awoke too early for his monarch's standard, he would wait patiently with the servants for a better time. His mornings with his superiors tended to be either dull and exhausting, or frustrating and exhausting. Ever since Alfred started through his tantrums over taxes there had been a changed in the air over conversations where the colonies were concerned.

It was Arthur's job as a superpower to command a certain relationship from colonies. Arthur's reach spanned over vast parts o the known world. His power was the envy and talk of all other countries. Alfred knew – had always known – that he was not the only colony under Arthur's power.

Yet,Arthur knew – had always known – that his relationship with the young and foolish man was different from the other relations he had with the world. They were brothers, united by kinship, not just politics. This Arthur tried not to have affect him so, but it did. So every morning for years when letters of complaint or outrage reached his hands from his dear sibling, Arthur would have to act as ambassador of sorts to his monarchs. The justifications had begun to wear thin after time, and Arthur found himself growing tight of lip when talk of colonial politics arose.

"Taxes," began another conversation with his majesty one morning. "Why do they complain so of taxes? Do they think wars pay for themselves?"

Arthur sipped his tea, growing weary of talks of expenses.

"What have they to complain of? They talk every other time of prosperous yields, of great opportunity! I stick my neck out for them,protect them from those dirty savages and French bastards, and they expect I me to pay the difference of the resources I lost? HA!"

Arthur remembered wanting to speak out of defense for his brother, but he had let the conversation continues for several more minutes before quietly murmuring some excuse, again.

But when the rare day came that his sovereign asked him of his opinion on the growing tensions from the American colonies, Arthur said nothing.

The next day he was told the plans for battle to "eradicate all forms of this rebellious high treason".

Everyday since he had bitter Conversations about such advances of the war. For years it went on, but it seemed that the flames could not be extinguished quite as easily as everyone planned. This happens sometimes with colonies, Arthur reminded himself. It will pass over soon enough.

But the packages of daily letters from his brother had begun to diminish, and Arthur soon was only left with a one or two line note from his kin every few months. Arthur was not one to regret, at least not publicly, but he found his heart aching everyday he went without personal news from Alfred made him regret many things. These moments of regret and disappointment had, to his dismay, creeped into his morning ritual.

Today Arthur had awoken too early, he found, and waited among the nervous servants of the king's. They whispered to each other in a small clump far away from the doors to the dinning hall where the day was to begin soon enough. Arthur cocked his head to the side, wondering for a moment what had them so worried this morning.

One of the footmen noticed him and hurried over to him with an envelope and parcel in his hands.

"Sir," he said in mid bow, "These come this morning from the colonies."

"What is the news now?" Arthur groaned,imagining some form of disappointment or another that would be heaped upon his plate with breakfast this morning.

"Er..." A pause. "We don't know. They arrived with instructions to be presented to the king to read. And the other is a letter for you." He pushed the parcel and letter into Arthur's hands.

The envelope had the characteristic handwriting of his brother._ Open me_. Arthur pushed the letter into the pocket of his waistcoat as another footman arrived for Arthur, announcing the king was ready for him.

The casual greetings of the royal passed without a hitch,but before small talk could start, Arthur presented the parcel to the king. "Your majesty,this arrived from the Americas for you."

"Well, what is it now?" An exasperated sigh escaping from the king had become the normal response to most war news as of lately.

"I don't know, your Highness." Arthur replied, handing the parcel to the monarch,who in turn pushed it at one of his servants to read aloud while he continued his meal. The servant stuttered and grew nervous as he pulled the document from its casing.

"Go on! These news reports bore me."

"Yes sir!" The man squeaked, but began to read the paper. "_The Unanimous Declaration  
of the Thirteen United States of America..._"

Arthur watch the king's brow furrow as the document was read to him. Slowly lines formed around his mouth, then a frown to go with it. His eyes narrowed, then widened, and a hideous growl fell from his mouth. Arthur simply shut his eyes, dizzy with the pain this was going to cause him.

"..._The history of the present King of Great Britain is a history of repeated injuries and usurpations, all having in direct object the establishment of an absolute tyranny over these states. To prove this, let facts be submitted to a candid world._" At this the king flew from his chair, shouting obscenities and leaving the poor servant to flounder, not knowing whether to continue or stop all together.

_This is not good._ Arthur thought to himself among the chaos that was beginning to form. The king had snatched the letter from his servant,feverishly reading over the text. His anger became more and more apparent on his face till he shook with rage.

"_...that they are absolved from all allegiance to the British Crown _ – like hell they are!" He threw down the text and stormed out of the room with a wave of servants at his feet running this way and that to spread the news and summon the officials needed.

Arthur just stood in silence, completely frozen in the empty dinning hall. He reluctantly pulled the letter from his pocket, slowly opening it in hopes that Alfred may have something to say in his defense. The handwriting was rushed, the paper ripped and worn.

_Dear Arthur,_

_I am separating from you because you are acting like a jerk. But my superiors thought a legal way of saying this would be better._

_~Alfred_

The king's voice of outrages still echoed through the palace. Servants scuttled around him to clean up the meal and mess left behind from this hurricane that the text had caused. Officials of high power began to arrive, hurrying to be caught up on the matter of high treason. The whole of the palace's day had been thrown off course.

Arthur just stood and stared at the note.


End file.
